Relationships
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: One-shots of Amazing World of Gumball concerning at least two people who are affiliated with each other, whether it by blood ties, friendships or even hatred. I will take requests. Rated T for violence, swearing and depressing themes, mostly Human AUs.
1. Alan's Smile

_Human AU, Alan x Carmen, somewhat depressing._

"What did you do that for?!" Carmen yelled, pulling her cactus green spiky hair out the way of her face, angry and stern. "I thought you loved me Alan!"

"C-Carmen, I d-"

"Save it!" And with that, she stormed out, leaving a hole in her pretty obviously ex-boyfriend.

"Fine then," He shouted, rage seeming unnatural in his eyes. "I don't need you!" He glared at Gumball, tears filling his teal eyes. "Well done." And with that, he left, arm over his eyes, his feet thudding against the floor as he ran.

"Alan! Wait!" Gumball and Darwin followed, running just as quickly, pushing past the other students.

Desperation filled Alan as he paused at the fence that held him prisoner. With a huff, he placed a foot on it, pulled himself up, placed the other foot in a different hole and continued this routine, climbing the fence. He heard other students murmuring, and as he jumped down from the other side, he heard Miss Simian yelling at him angrily. The jump was more like a fall, and he fell onto his front, ignoring the pain as he scrambled up.

Gumball and Darwin were unable to follow – neither dared to climb with Miss Simian watching – and watched as he began to limp-run across the road. A crowd gathered as he fell to the ground. Mr Robinson's car came driving along, and as he pulled himself up…

 _Smack._

The car hit him hard, for the cars were going at a fast pace, and the ex-boyfriend of Carmen flew backwards into the road. Miss Simian ran to the locked gate, produced a key, unlocked it and ran out of the playground, a flock of concerned students following. Carmen was not present.

As Miss Simian checked Alan's pulse, she practically ordered Tobias to call the ambulance.

That was when Carmen came out.

"ALAN!" She screamed, forest green eyes widening. "What happened?!"

"He got upset when you dumped him so he did a runner but he fell from the fence and got injured and fell over in the road and Mr Robinson hit him with his car!" Darwin explained, gesturing with his arms and hands what had gone on and ignoring the tears that journeyed Carmen's face.

"Is he…?"

"Alive, but in serious condition." Miss Simian stood and turned, her coffee brown eyes not glaring at them – for once. "Tobias, have you called the ambulance?"

The dark skinned boy gave a quick nod. "Yup. Said they'd be here soon." He gave a lopsided grin to her.

"Okay, everyone back off." She ordered, her black hair escaping its bun as she pushed the kids back.

It was then Darwin got a look at Alan.

He had a pool of blood underneath him, soaking his clothes, and his pale skin was littered with bruises and cuts, presumably from the hit. The only signs of life were his rising chest, beating heart and the occasional twitch or groan. The dark skinned boy kept comparing a smiling, bruise-less and cut-less Alan to the Alan that looked so weak laying there. A wave of sickness overtook him to the point he almost threw up. Teri, Leslie, Penny and a few others did. Even the six foot tall Tina looked weak and queasy, something Darwin never would have imagined. She had her shorter friend, Jamie, by her side, an arm around her and vice versa.

The ambulance arrived as quickly as it took for the situation to spiral out of control; Alan was taken away in the ambulance and no one spoke about the incident for the rest of the day.

(Line break)

That day turned into a week. That week turned into a month. That single month turned into multiple.

Then there came the news of the tragic death of Alan Rickman, who'd been hit by a car. Whilst they'd checked him out in the hospital, they'd discovered a tumour. Within weeks of the diagnosis, he'd died.

The school was silent, the students were obedient and it seemed everyone had fallen into a deep depression, especially Carmen.

It'd been their fault, Gumball and Darwin acknowledged that.

Well, not the tumour bit, but the car…

They returned home and slumped down on the couch, turning on the TV.

There was something that upset yet intrigued them.

"Before his death, Alan Rickman recorded a message titled, 'My Dear Students'." They then showed the recording.

"My dear students," Alan began, looking into the camera. He looked _weak_ , _lifeless_ and, worse of all, _saddened._ "I know there is a chance I am to die, so if I do, I wish for someone to find this and show it to you. This is a message to all those who attended or at least went to Elmore Junior High with me. But, even if you are in no way affiliated with the school I attend, perhaps _attended_ , do not feel you cannot watch.

"I am known to be the optimist of the school, often called out on my politeness, kindness, honesty, loyalty and generosity – not to brag. Some are sickened by my 'perfect' nature; I'm looking at you Gumball Watterson,"

"He mentioned me!" Gumball chuckled for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

"However, what if I told you I am not perfect?"

"LIES!" Darwin cried, pointing at the screen.

"You see, I try to uplift, inspire, others, without paying much attention to myself. When I tried to convince Clayton that dieting wasn't all too bad – he was convinced he was fat, but thought dieting was bad – I ended up almost starving myself.

"I have been rushed to hospital many a time, which may explain my absences, for reasons such as the one I just told you. Only my parents knew of this, for I wished not to burden my girlfriend Carmen of this."

Jaws dropped.

"The charity I donate to supports children like I – for although my attitude may be perfect, my life is anything but. As you may later find out, I have a tumour in my brain. I also got hit by a car when my girlfriend dumped me, Gumball caused it – I hold no grudges – yada, yada, yada. I also live on the streets, because my family gave so much money to charity, we couldn't pay the rent, and got kicked out."

The Watterson household went silent as that was said.

"I was threatened to be put in foster care because of my hunger, and I was arrested for stealing groceries off a family. It is something I deeply regret, and I have learnt my lessons. I savour the food at lunch, and sometimes will store some food for my parents in a carrier bag.

"However, my hunger grew, and I had to keep up the happy act at school. You all bought it though, didn't you…? Please…" His voice was barely a whisper as tears filled his eyes. "Move on…" And with that, as he started convulsing, the camera dropped to the floor, landing on the 'stop recording' button, thus ending the video.

"The message was recorded five days prior his death." The newsman added as silence filled the studios, the houses watching mimicking it.

It was no longer as quiet at the school – after the message, they seemed to obey Alan's request and moved on. There was still a silence whenever his name was meant to be called out, and they heard the teacher's voice asking his name, and his own replying happily, "Yes ma'am/sir."

Gumball shut his locker. It'd been a year since the incident, and he was thirteen. Darwin stood beside him, and they spoke quietly.

Carmen had broken, fallen into a severe state of depression, and had killed herself months after the message was given. Now there were two silences on the register, two memories of the name-asking and the reply.

The lockers of the two who'd died remained untouched – every book, every photograph, everything they'd kept in there stayed inside. The keys were stored safely away with Principal Brown. Sometimes, and as weird as this sounded, they would light candles and place them in front of the locker.

Strange thing was, it was always in the shape of a smile.

A smile that wanted to be a grin no more.

A lonely, lost and isolated smile.

A forced and artificial smile.

A silent and quiet smile.

A depressed smile.

A sorrowful smile.

A breaking smile.

A fake smile.

Yet a smile nonetheless.

Alan's smile.

(Line break)

A/N: This came to me randomly. The second chapter is the one I thought up first, and then this one and I wanted this one done first.

Did I make you upset?

YOU LEAVE YOUR EMOTIONS AT THE DOOR; THIS IS CHEER-LEADING NOT DRAMA CLUB!

If anyone gets that, phew. It's a reference. Don't actually take offence. Please.

Anyway, so yeah.

The next one will be a Tina and Jamie fic, and the next one will be about Tobias and Gumball.

You can request, okay? Any character, any scenario.

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Athlete

_Human AU, slight Tina x Jamie._

Kick. Kick. Kick.

Her mother thought she was the best athlete in her class, eh?!

So she couldn't fail! If she did, she'd be frowned upon yet again, and those words from her father would bore into her head.

 _"_ _Failure isn't an option here, Jamie."_

She seemed to choke on this collar of needing to be better as it squeezed her throat. She needed to be better; otherwise she'd never be good enough.

She could feel her breath quickening, and thoughts of needing to be better swirled around her head, making her dizzy and sick and horrible.

And useless.

She felt… warm? From cold to warm, she realised; her vision, which had blurred, smoothed out. She realised someone was hugging her, and she, subconsciously, burrowed into the warmth, turning around and hugging them back.

It was a definitely a jumper, she knew from the texture, that was wrapped around her. She smiled to herself, and then it dawned on her.

Who was this?!

She suddenly pulled away, falling onto her arse, and looked up.

Tina. It was Tina.

"Are you… okay?" There came that hoarse voice that put Jamie on edge – in the good way. She blushed, nodded. "Why were you panicking?"

"I wasn't panicking!" She denied, not making eye contact.

Still blushing.

Tina raised a brow, tossing her seaweed green hair behind her shoulder. "Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

"Something must be bothering you." There she went; Tina was going to dig out the answer now, whether Jamie liked it or not.

Might as well not hide it…

Jamie sighed before sitting on a bench, Tina sitting beside her. "I feel like I'm not good enough."

"W-What? Not good enough for what?"

"… To be me."

Tina's eyes widened. "Jamie?"

"I mean, my mother thinks I'm the best athlete in her class, but I'm not! I'm a horrible student; I'm a horrible friend…" She sighed. "I'm a horrible daughter…"

Tina wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pulled her into a chest hug and rubbed her back. Sobs racked Jamie as she cried, hugging her. She ran a slender hand through the shorter girl's tiger orange hair as she cradled her.

The sobs died down. "Better?" Tina asked quietly, basil green eyes boring into tawny brown ones. Receiving a quick nod, Tina pulled Jamie into her hip, smiling down at her. "You're a brilliant friend, Jamie; you've stuck with me through thick and thin. The others only hang around with me because of my brute strength."

Jamie stayed quiet.

"And you're not the best student, I admit, but you're not the worst. You're a kid, Jamie; you can't be expected to know everything."

Silence.

"And if your parents don't think you're good enough, then how do they expect you to strive to be the best when you've continuously had your flaws pointed out? You need praise to know which way is going to be great and which one leads to disaster."

Silently, Jamie looked at her.

"You're not good enough. You're perfect."

A smile appeared on Jamie's face.

"Come on. Let's go freak out some squares."

(Line break)

A/N: As short as hell, I know, but eh.

Anyway, since the next chapter was meant to be based off 9/11/2015 and something that was going to happen that day, and that thing isn't happening any more, I can't really write about it. So yeah. Request.

Please.


	3. Love the Lives We Live

_So yeah. This is another Human AU, about Alan, Jamie, Mr Small and Darwin. No shipping, depressing themes._

* * *

And here he was.

Stuck in a stupid hospital with a broken arm.

Again.

Steven Small didn't know just what the other students had against him, but hey, wasn't as if he was about to care.

Still, Nicole truly did pack a punch, especially after a stressful day. He didn't mean to make that solution explode. He just liked purple things. And didn't blue added to red make purple? So it'd be logical that it did…

But no. It went purple for a minute, but then… Well, it exploded in their faces.

And then that joke he made about Richard.

"Well, it did more than Richard will ever do."

It was true though. Hey, just because he was a semi-vegetarian and was referred to as a 'hippy', he didn't have to be nice.

Not as if he had parents to tell him off.

No, he'd been abandoned at twelve, so everyone diagnosed his sudden change of personality to puberty. No, he'd, well, that wasn't important, but it wasn't puberty's fault.

He'd been left home alone, he'd dismissed the suitcases bulging and the lack of food, and he thought they'd be gone a week, perhaps a month, like they always had been.

No. They'd been gone for three years now. Sometimes, he still imagined the door opening – every time the cat walked through the cat flap, he'd check.

It was a stupid thing to do, he knew that, but a kid could dream.

He'd not eaten since three days ago, well, lunch he'd eaten, but he needed to wait until he got enough money to buy anything other than the 1p turtles in the local sweet shop.

He did the paper round, yes, but that made no difference. Well, it gave him more money.

He got older, his right arm was always weaker than the other (you'd be surprised how many broke that one), and he turned to drugs and alcohol and all that shit.

Got addicted to it too. Silly boy.

He was off it now, the school counsellor too.

He wasn't good at his job because he didn't relate to them. Or let himself.

Silly man.

* * *

Darwin.

The walking, talking dark skinned boy of Elmore Junior High.

The only thing that bothered him was:

– How on Earth did he end up with such a loving family?

– The fact that he was known as 'a pet' and 'Gumball's sidekick'.

Otherwise, he was pretty content with his life, and wouldn't be in the counsellor's office if Gumball hadn't asked him.

"So, Darwin," Mr Small sat on the desk, legs crossed, a smile on his face – so obviously forced, but Darwin noticed not. "Anything troubling you?" Stupid question.

"Nope!"

Mr Small blinked. "Hm?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you come in here?"

"Gumball was concerned because you haven't done any of your hippy stuff."

Mr Small couldn't stop the crimson blush on his pale skinned cheeks. "Well, that's a nice thought," Someone was concerned for him – a first? "But I'm fine. I've just been busy."

"With what?"

Mr Small wanted to give some sarcastic comment – but no, Darwin was too kind to have that given to him, again anyway. "Don't worry, Darwin. Counsellor stuff."

"Oh. Okay!" Darwin slipped off the chair and strolled out with a flourish.

Mr Small rolled his eyes. He'd never understand these kids.

Darwin was one of the most cheerful and polite – Alan beat him though. It was a rare sight for him to be angry. Sometimes Darwin got yelled at by people to 'go back to his country' because he was black, but he didn't care. Bobert was mixed race and had a prosthetic right arm and leg, so he was rejected a lot. Plus he was smart.

Darwin adored his family, even if they were a differing skin colour, and they adored him. He just had this way of understanding people, and loving them too, so he was the one you could spill your feelings to. But, after an incident, they listened to his feelings.

"I keep hearing people yell at me because of my skin colour. What should I do?"

"Just ignore them sweetie; no one who loves you cares about your skin – they don't know you." Nicole kissed his forehead as she tucked him into bed. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

She scampered away, whimpering pathetically. They scowled and glared daggers at her – daggers were as sharp as the whip they used and as lethal as their fists.

The bruises on her thighs were the size of fingerprints, mostly bigger, but the mental damage was bigger. Made her a bully.

The next day was the same – freak out some kids, learn, eat lunch, freak out more kids, learn, go home, get beaten until bloody, go upstairs, cry, wish to die, sometimes almost try, sleep.

Typical, typical day.

She frowned as she heard a saddened sigh come from the counsellor's office; she knew she shouldn't care, but she was curious.

She'd never liked Mr Small, not really; he was pretty confusing, and too chill for her liking. Oh, and fake – he said he understood a lot, that he faced similar things.

He didn't face abuse, did he? No!

Did he even have parents?

Wait, of course not – he was a counsellor – counsellors or teachers or adults don't have parents!

Still… Jamie decided to ask him… Not yet, she had gym class. She ran there; her mother wanted her to be early, and she had to obey. The less beatings, the better.

Late – Tobias had gotten in her way. Shit.

Mr Small was sat down beside Alan – she didn't like him either – talking to him – Alan was hugging his knees and burying his face into them. Darwin kept shooting glances at the adult and boy, and Jamie kept glaring at him.

The two must have left at some point, as when she looked around about fifteen minutes later, they'd gone.

The day ended quicker than she thought, and she reluctantly climbed into the car. She buckled in and sat quietly, mouthing the song lyrics of her favourite song's verse (again, her favourite):

Well maybe there is a God above,

But all I ever learned from love,

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you…

And it's not a cry that you hear at night,

It's not somebody who's seen the light…

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah, oh…

And then there was a wetness around her tawny brown orbs, and it would not go away, despite the fleshy claws that rubbed away at it.

Dying gasps told Jamie that they'd reached their destination. No one was in the street so her mother grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her into the house. The hallway never failed to stir up a sick feeling in the teenager and this time was no exception.

Pained cries and angered screams filled the air.

Like usual.

As always.

* * *

Hungry again.

"Here." He held out his lunch to his parents, clutching his stomach and trudging to their alleyway silently and painfully.

"Alan? What's this?"

"It's my lunch…" The black haired (he had thin streaks of teal blue) boy answered, pushing it into their hands.

"When did you last eat?" His father, Dexter, asked, opening the bag and inspecting it.

"Yesterday… I'm not hungry! And plus, it's pizza! That's good hot and cold!" He forced a smile, clutching his stomach, sickness building up in his stomach and throat. He hadn't eaten for days. He said he was giving them fractions of his lunch, not all. He was frighteningly thin, but covered it in his baggy clothes. "Please, eat."

Jessica, his mother, went to reply as Alan felt the vomit bubbling in his throat. He ran out the alleyway. His parents winced at the sound of liquid with solids mixed in hitting the ground furiously, and looked up at their son, who now reeked with the stench. "You should go wash your face and clothes in the lake…"

They lived near a lake; no one lived near them or the lake.

Alan nodded, and left to do so.

The next day was eventful. He caught a cold, due to the fact he'd slept in wet clothes (which were dry now, thank God), and could barely concentrate because of his unfathomable hunger. He almost threw up in class, and actually did in the hallway.

That was when Mr Small came over. Seriously, the man was a blessing, as he noticed the problem immediately and gave him an apple.

"Eat it now." The counsellor ordered, a stern look on his face.

"Sir, I'm fine. I'll give it to my p-"

"Alan. I am not going to let you starve away so your parents have a meal. Eat the apple."

Alan bit into it, apple juice dripping down his chin, and he couldn't stop. He ate quickly, yet savouring every bite. "Thank you sir…"

"Now tell me, are your parents forcing you to give them food?"

Alan gave him a look of horror. "Oh no! They aren't! I do it willingly!"

Mr Small gave a small nod as he jotted it down.

"This is confidential, right?"

The counsellor gave him a nod. "Of course – I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." Alan looked away, as if wanting to leave. However, when offered a raspberry yoghurt, he was quick to take it and ate as he answered the questions.

"When did you last eat?"

"A few days ago."

"Hm, bit vague. Specific day?"

"Last Wednesday…"

Almost a week ago…

"Do you get enough to drink?"

"Sometimes."

"Is it clean water?"

"I don't really know."

"Where do you get your water?"

"The lake near me and my parents live."

"Does this lake have any other purposes?"

"Where we wash our stuff, ourselves and everything else…"

Mr Small shuddered. "How much money do your parents get from their jobs?"

"… My parents don't work."

"Do you do anything?"

"I go to school…"

Mr Small frowned. "Hm…" He put his notes down. "Would you mind if tonight, I could come with you to your home and spend the night with you?"

"Uh… okay…"

Mr Small smiled. "I think I understand what you're going through.

* * *

Darwin had decided to go with Mr Small as well.

When Alan had guided them to his home, they thought it'd be an old house, with damp walls, crumbling ceiling and fragile stairs.

It wasn't even a building. Just an alleyway.

"Hey." The boy nodded to his parents. "Mum and Dad, Mr Small and Darwin. Mr Small and Darwin, Mum and Dad."

Silence.

Mr Small wished he'd brought some food now. Why he hadn't, he had no idea. After he and the fish-like hoodie sporting boy were offered a place to sit, they did so.

"Hey."

"Jamie?!" Darwin gasped. Alan shuffled backwards, eyes to the floor. "What are y-" He stopped. Jamie was covered in bruises and cuts and had a black eye. Tears stained her eyes and she winced as she tried to rub them away.

"Don't ask."

"Come sit." Mr Small invited. She silently sat beside the two boys, crossing her arms and burying her head into her legs.

"What happened?"

"It's none of your business!"

"She did tell you not to ask, Darwin…" A quiet, starving voice.

"Why are you here anyways? Doing some Slum Survivor?" A tearful, angered voice.

"We're visiting Alan at his home." A firm, adult-like broken voice.

"Yeah… Wish we'd brought some food." A sweet, happy voice.

Jamie went quiet, fists clenched; Alan pulled his knees to his chest in an embrace, tears blurring his vision; Mr Small frowned as he looked around, almost waiting for something; Darwin smiled awkwardly, wishing someone would smile back.

No one did.

It was hard to smile.

No one could.

* * *

A/N: I am pleased to announce that I shall be writing Tobias x Gumball for the next chapter, as requested – whether it be subtle or not – by the guest Me (I see what you did there) and XQueenPhoenixX.

Also, Mayor-Robert, is that an episode of something?

Lionroar123, can you state what you mean?

Anyway, enjoy your lives and everyone in them. :D


End file.
